


My heart, your heart sit tight like bookends

by OhTheInzaynity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sort of a Cinderella based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheInzaynity/pseuds/OhTheInzaynity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is written for Zouis Week on tumblr, the prompt for day one is favourite AU. This story has major elements taken from the Cinderella story. I'm terrible with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart, your heart sit tight like bookends

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Zain who had two loving parents. He was loved unconditionally and encouraged to be himself and to care for others. He was told to be kind even to the mice. His family lived in a secluded cottage, a good twenty minute carriage ride away from the citadel of the kingdom’s main village. In Zain’s first few years of life, he had followed his father, Duke Malik to the castle only a few times, the Tomlinson’s castle was grand, the grounds alone large enough to get lost in. 

When he was eight, his mother grew ill and passed away. He grew depressed, stayed inside and slept for many hours. When he finally came back to himself, his father informed him of how he had fallen in love with a woman and how he believed that Zain needed a new mother figure in his life.

He knew that no one would ever be able to replace his mother yet, he had been raised to be polite and happy. To have a heart that loved. 

When he was nine, his father remarried and Zain gained a step-mother and two step-siblings, a boy and a girl. 

Just three months into his father’s marriage, his father left for business and never came back.

Zain had gone from being a member of a household with a name that was known to being a serving boy, his step-mother had told him to call her and his step-sister Mistress and to call his step-brother Master. He didn’t mind it too much, though. He was able to ensure his home was clean and keep the grounds and all the animals on it in good shape. He enjoyed making people happy and that was why he hadn’t made any fuss when he had so many chores to do.

One day years later, Zain had gone out into the woods surrounding the cottage and was picking herbs as he liked to do when his spices started to run low. There was the sound of a horse cantering and he paused to look up. He saw that it was Prince Louis and for a moment he was awed. 

Louis had an almost pixie-ish look about him, regal and fine lines, a playful mirth in his vibrant blue eyes. Zain took a deep breath and gave a quick greeting and a bow of respect to the prince. He could hear yelling from the distance and had to excuse himself before he had a chance to truly speak to the boy.

Back at home, Zain had extra chores to do, he found himself making repairs to garments and his eyes were wide as he heard that there would be a ball in honour of the prince’s 21st birthday. Everyone in the kingdom was invited and he was excited, he’d be able to dress up and go to the ball. 

Only, he didn’t think he’d be allowed to go, he had work to do and that work wouldn’t get done if he didn’t get it done now. He sighed at the fact he’d miss it and yet, his step-mother had said he could go. 

If he finished his chores. 

And if he found something appropriate to wear.

With a flourish, Zain was back to work, aiming to get his chores done in half the time it usually took him. He was late however by the time his step-family had left and he didn’t have time to get ready without being late to arrive. He felt stubborn tears prick at his eyes, he had been excited to get away, to meet the Prince again, to see the beautiful men and women in fancy dress. 

“Oh, stop crying now love.” A voice said a bit harshly and Zain jumped.

“I’m not crying, I have dust in me eye.” Zain answered and rubbed at his eyes.

“Of course, and I’m a toad.” The voice, which belonged to a fairy, said and Zain noted how the man seemed to shimmer in the setting sunlight. 

“I wasn’t crying. I wasn’t.” Zain repeated.

“Come on, love. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Hm, quite ragged, can’t have you going to the ball in that now can we?” The fairy, whose name turned out to be Nick, said.

“Ball? It’s too late for me to go to the prince’s ball.” Zain worried.

“Nonsense, you can still make it. Make you the belle of the ball, too.” Nick said with a chuckle. 

“I… Erm, thank you. Thank you very much.” Zain said and watched his fairy godfather with curious amber eyes.

Nick chuckled again and tutted. “Now, turn around. Let me take a good look at you. Hm, yes. Just what I thought.” The fairy said and reached into the air, thumb and index fingers up with his other fingers curled into a fist, the two digits pinched closed as he pulled down in a straight line and a wand appeared grasped between the two fingers. 

“Are you going to say a spell?” Zain asked.

“Heavens no.” Nick snorted and hummed as he tapped the wand like a drumstick against his other hand, hitting the palm. “I know just the thing.” He said before he pointed the wand at Zain and waved it with a regal flick and swish. 

His house clothes changed and he looked down. He could see he had a red and black vest that was double breasted, the button fastenings were gold as was the thread around the buttonholes. He wore a black dress shirt with a high collar, the top two buttons undone. His trousers were also black and high waisted. He wore a slender frock coat, a tie that matched his vest, black shoes, and a gold pocket watch. 

It was grand, much fancier than what he worked in. “This is too much.” He said to Nick.

“Nonsense, let’s see. We need a carriage. And coachmen.” Nick said and waved his wand again. 

Zain watched as things started to come together.

“Now, you have until Midnight. That’s when the magic wears off. Now, get going. Don’t waste your time. You have to go and go now.” Nick shooed him off.

It was half past seven when he got to the castle and he showed his invitation and hurried inside, where the ball was already underway. It wasn’t unknown that prince Louis fancied lads more than lasses and Zain held some sort of beauty.

When the two finally met, there was some sort of connection between them and they talked the night through.

“I haven’t seen you before, have I?” Louis asked.

“I believe we met briefly, your highness. I am afraid we didn’t get the chance to talk, though.” Zain explained.

They talked about everything, from their hobbies, Louis enjoyed riding horses and hunting game, he also enjoyed playing sports but didn’t often get the chance. Zain had rarely ridden a horse and was always scared he’d be thrown off, he enjoyed drawing, the arts in general.

Before they knew it, it was half past eleven.

“Would you care to dance?” Louis asked.

“I’m not much of a dancer. I’m no good at it.” Zain deflected.

“Well, let me teach you.” Louis laughed and pulled Zain out towards the rose garden. He then put one hand on Zain’s waist and maneuvered about to get him into the position he wanted. Zain’s arms were around the prince’s neck and he took a deep breath, nervous that he’d make a fool of himself.

It must have just been because it was Louis but, Zain was having fun as the prince tried to teach him to dance, they both ended up laughing as the bell struck twelve and Zain gasped at the sound of the bells chiming. He pulled back. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” He said and pulled away. “I’m sorry, goodbye.” The boy said hurriedly as he took off running. 

When he got home, he was back in his ragged clothing and was exhausted yet also in a rather dreamy blissed state. 

The days passed and the prince looked everywhere, had his men out to look for the boy whose name he had never gotten. 

It just so happened that Zain was out picking spices when Louis found him again, just like when they had first met.

“You…?” Louis began, seeing the state of Zain’s clothing. 

“I’m but a house servant.” Zain admitted, eyes downcast. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Louis said, he dismounted his horse and walked over to Zain and helped him stand from where he had been kneeling to pick herbs and spices. “I’ve been looking for you, I never got your name. You left so suddenly.”

“I had to leave. I’m Zain.” He said softly as he looked at Louis. 

“Where do you live? Who are your parents?”

“My parents have died, I’m a bastard child now. An orphan as well. My step-mother was gracious enough to let me stay in the estate so long as I made myself useful.” Zain explained.

“That’s bollocks! If your parents were wed, you are no bastard. You were young when it happened weren’t you? You’d be the lord of the estate.” Louis said, eyebrows knit. “Take me to your home. I’ll put an end to that. You must be kind.”

Zain bit his lip but agreed to take Louis to his home.

The estate was eventually returned to Zain and he and Louis grew close as friends. From friends, they began to court eachother and Zain fell in love with his prince. 

It had been nearly a year from the ball and Zain had moved into the palace. He took Louis by the hand and led him out to the rose garden where they’d danced and laughed together. 

“Louis, I have thought about this for a while now… I know you have your responsibilities to the kingdom, to find an heir, for example… But, I have fallen completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with you.” Zain said.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh for a moment, his blue eyes warm. “Zain, I’m in love with you as well, I am aware of your feelings. You are loved by many here.” He said and ruffled the younger boy’s black hair. “Most of all, by me I dare say. We can work around it. But, I would like to make a commitment towards you. I can’t marry you because you’re a man but, you do have my love. I must marry someday, some day soon in fact. But, you will be the only one I love. I would like for you to become my personal adviser.” He stated.

Zain’s gaze fell when he heard they couldn’t marry, simply because he was a man and nodded. “Of course, you’re important to me. I’d be with you any way I can.” He said. 

“My wife will only be for political reasons, not for love. Maybe in another life, Zain.” Louis said.

“Will you at least be with me?” Zain asked and glanced up.

“I’m always with you. You’re stuck with me, lad.” Louis said with a smile.

“That’s not what I meant.” Zain said.

“Zain, one day if I can, I would love to be able to take you as a proper lover, as a husband. I love you more than I’ve ever loved another.” Louis promised. 

“I know, Lou.” He sighed softly. “I just wish I could be yours entirely. And that you could be mine.”

“You already have my heart, Zain. And I have yours. I promise my faith to you. In another life, another time…” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hundred years had passed.

Two young boys had met and were going to school together, one to become a drama teacher, the other to study art. Their names were Zayn and Louis and they’d been dating since their first year and their second anniversary was tonight.

The younger boy, Zayn, held onto Louis’ hand as they walked into a restaurant and then let go of his hand once they got to their table. “Happy anniversary, Tommo.” Zayn said with a grin.

Louis had a mischievous look in his eyes and chuckled.

“Zayn, you’ve made me the happiest man alive. You have my heart… I hope I have yours. I love you and that’s why…” Louis paused to slip out of his chair and walked around to get down on one knee beside Zayn’s chair, “I was hoping you’d marry me. Let me pledge my faith to you.”

Zayn’s eyes were wide and he was speechless for a moment, eyes focused on the pair from all around. 

“You already have my heart. Yes, of course.” Zayn said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
